Daytime Nightmares
by Julia Anne
Summary: After her mother's sudden death, a broken slayer must deliver the news to her little sister. From Dawn's POV. Please r/r.


AUTHOR'S NOTE: I just wrote this in about twenty minutes. It something   
that has been sitting in my head for awhile, so I thought I should get  
it out. This is only my second attempt at Fanfic so please review so   
I know how to get better! This is losely based on some spoilers I read   
for "The Body". It's from Dawn's POV.   
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
The front door is unlocked.  
  
Already I kow that something just isn't right.   
  
I open the door and am about to call out my daily screech of "Mom,   
I'm home!", but then I turn and see them. All of them.   
Crying.  
  
Willow is weeping on Tara's shoulder, who just sits there stunned.   
Xander has his head in his hands, so I can't tell if he's actually   
crying or not. That would be wierd. Anya has her arm around his   
shoulders, and I think I can see tears forming in her usually vacant   
eyes. Mom and Buffy are nowhere to be seen.  
  
Suddenly all of the upset people on the couch notice me at once.   
They stare at me, with pain filled eyes. I notice Xander's watery   
gaze and Willow's runny nose. They look at me in complete bewilderment. I feel like I'm causing them more pain. You know, just by being there.  
  
"What's wrong?" I ask in a shaky voice.  
  
Everyone exchanges a glance. I hate it when they do that.  
  
"Just tell me," I say, annoyance covering up the fear in my voice.  
  
They look at each other again, and after what seems like an eternity   
Xander begins to stand.  
  
"Hey Dawnster, why don't you come and talk to me in the other room for   
a sec--"  
  
"No." A voice comes from behind him. A voice I've kown forever, but   
almost don't recognize.   
  
I turn my head to see Buffy standing in the doorway in the kitchen.   
Or at least I think its Buffy. She never looked like that before.   
Her eyes are bloodshot, and her cheeks are stained with what could've   
been over a million tears, some still in motion. When our eyes connect  
she winces and looks away. She's trembling, and if Giles weren't   
standing behind her, silently supporting her, I'd be afraid she might   
crumble to the ground, into a thousand peices. This isn't my sister.  
  
"I-I need to tell her, " Buffy says, shakily, looking as if something   
inside her is burning so much she might explode at any second. She   
bites her lip so hard that a trickle of blood runs down her chin.  
  
Suddenly I snap out of my daze. I walk over to her.  
  
"What's wrong?" I ask, as calmly as I can. I push a strand of blonde   
hair behind her ear. It's my turn to be the big sister. I try to   
look into her eyes, but she can't even look at me.  
  
"Did I do something wrong?" I ask, suddenly afraid that I'm the one   
causing all this pain. Making her tear herself apart from inside to   
out.  
  
She looks up at me, shocked.  
  
"No. Of course not." She raises a shaky hand up to my face, and runs   
it down my cheek.   
  
I've never seen her like this. Not when Grandma died, not when Dad   
left, not even when Angel left and she thought her world was over.  
  
She puts her arm around my waist, and I watch as Giles gives her   
remaining hand one last squeeze before letting it drop to her side.   
  
Lifeless.  
  
  
Buffy leads me into the kitchen, though I feel as I am the one   
supporting her. I'm getting really scared now.   
  
We sit at the counter.  
  
"Dawn, something horrible happened today." With every word the speed   
of the tears streaming down her cheeks quickens. Like a knife is going  
further and further into her heart each time she speaks.  
  
"It's ok," I say. "Just wait until Mom gets home from the gallery.   
She'll make it better. Or at least she'll try." I try to muster up a   
smile for her.  
  
With that Buffy starts to sob harder. She looks like she might throw   
up. I get the feeling that she already has.  
  
This isn't how it's supposed to be. Buffy's the strongest person I   
know. I'd never tell her that, but she is.   
  
"That's the thing, Dawn. She won't make it better. She can't." Buffy   
looks at me with pleading eyes.  
  
All the wind suddenly rushes out of me. I can't breathe. I know what   
she's going to say. That can't be what she's going to say.  
  
But she does.  
  
"She's dead. A brain tumor complication they didn't find--"  
  
But I don't care. I'm crying so hard I can't see. Where am I?   
What's going on? I must be having a nightmare.  
  
So I cry out.  
  
I yell "Mommy," over and over and wait for her to come wake me up.  
  
I hear gagging in the background. A toilet flush. Sobbing.   
  
I don't move.  
  
I just need to wait. 


End file.
